ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Orb Slasher
The is a weapon used by Ultraman Orb Trinity, which utilizes the powers of Ultramen Ginga, Victory, X and Orb himself. It is stored on his shoulder when not in use. It is analogous to the Knight Timbre and Xlugger, both of which are weapons that took the form of Spark Dolls upon a state of deactivation. It has the same function from the Xlugger, however, the only difference is that the user has to slide the symbol panel from upwards. History In Ultraman Orb The Movie: Lend Me The Power of Bonds!, after receiving the Ultra Fusion Cards from Ginga, X and Victory and scanning them with the Orb Ring, Gai summoned the Orb Slasher and transformed into Orb Trinity. As Orb, Gai summoned this weapon during the battle against Sadeath and Devorick. He has since then used it against other tough opponents such as Mecha Gomora and Reibatos. Powers :;Gai's Use *'Transformation': As Gai, the Orb Slasher serves as a transformation item to transform into Orb Trinity. F6588128-BCDA-45EC-8A8B-392AE518B23A.jpeg|Transformation :;Orb's Use *'Energy Slash': Orb can release an energy slash from the Orb Slasher. *'Buzzsaw Slash': The blades on the Orb Slasher can rotate for it to be used as a buzzsaw weapon. * : Orb Trinity's melee attack performed by sliding the Orb Slasher's panel downwards thrice, then pulling its trigger. Orb first performs an action similar to that of Ginga's Ginga Cross Shoot, then he charges up the energy in the Orb Slasher and fires prismatic discs of light, then slashes the opponent from above. * : Orb Trinity's beam attack performed by sliding the Orb Slasher's panel downwards twice, then pulling its trigger. Orb forms a 'V' like in Victory's Victorium Shoot, then draws a circle of light. He then sends out a beam from the Orb Slasher. * : Orb's finishing attack performed by sliding the Orb Slasher's panel downwards thrice, then pressing its on the bottom. After which, Orb performs an action similar to that of X charging his Xanadium Ray before performing a typical Ultra Slash style action. Then the Light Ring materializes above Orb, comprised of the symbols that represent all 4 Ultras and is then sent straight towards the opponent. A1494E7D-CFFB-4B3F-8BF3-75455F640293.jpeg|Energy Slash BuzzsawSlash.gif|Buzzsaw Slash TrinitiumBreak.gif|Trinitium Break TrinitiumShoot.gif|Trinitium Shoot TrinitiumKourin.gif|Trinitium Light Ring Gallery Orb_Slasher.png.png 4549660087212_-_1.jpg 4549660087212_-_2.jpg Shoulder_Armor_Orb_Spike.jpeg|The Orb Slasher resting as spike decorations on Orb's right shoulder armor. Notice the lack of coloration on it. 36D35943-0EB6-41D3-AC5A-E28D34B7D67A.jpeg|Gai summoning the Orb Slasher 90921745-9BAD-466C-88FF-79BD34751E3B.jpeg AEF9E499-5CF9-442B-ABDB-F0DFFBCB8771.jpeg 67DA010E-A6AD-46E1-9E0B-5914CCD43B7F.jpeg C865DA34-C422-4D72-876B-B729A7ABBA24.jpeg|Orb using Trinitium Break 5AD4A105-62B7-4145-8D0E-EE3A019B5B06.jpeg|Orb summoned the Orb Slasher from his shoulder B173A6F4-5E0A-4CF8-BBD3-5914E11F7230.jpeg E13E8FF6-BA3A-4E07-8360-660EDB69621A.jpeg 567EEBFD-9276-4215-934A-67D59070D42E.jpeg IMG 4176.jpeg|Orb wields the Orb Slasher TrinityPose.png IMG 0583.jpeg IMG 0582.jpeg IMG 0581.jpeg IMG 0580.jpeg IMG 0578.jpeg Trivia *This weapon is in fact a remold of the Xlugger due to its similar internal functions and gimmick. *The Orb Slasher's main design is based on a shooting star/comet, which is also shared with the logo of SSSP and UPG. *In an early photograph of Orb Trinity, the Orb Slasher lacks colors on its spike decorations. *In the toy catalog, it is shown that sliding the panel upwards doesn't have any results, regardless of sliding it more than one time. **Also, if the user stops sliding the panel from Ginga's to Victory's symbol, or vice versa, the device will automatically scan till Orb's symbol. This also happened in the Xlugger. *Unlike the Orbcalibur, it is unknown if the Orb Slasher can independently act as a transformation device. *Because of its design, the Orb Slasher is usually compared to that of a by Japanese fans. id:Orb Slasher Category:Weapons Category:Ultra Items Category:Ultraman Orb Category:Items Category:Ultra Weapons Category:Power Up Items